


My Missing Piece

by LasLeonas007



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Divorce, Ex husband, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Naked Yoga, tuscany, vacationing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasLeonas007/pseuds/LasLeonas007
Summary: One shot. Aubrey needs to get away. She needs space and peace now that her divorce was settle. She just wasn’t expecting to meet such an amazing human being.*also this was inspired by the one clip I found of Anna camp in house of lies*
Relationships: Emily Junk & Aubrey Posen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	My Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Been posting in FF but I thought I could move my stories here....English isn’t my main language so...bare with me. I ship everything....so you’ll get a bit of every ship in my stories.

Aubrey was bored through her mind. She was wondering why in hell did she agree to marry Greg.

Greg. Dull, mediocre, Greg.

What a douchebag name. Six unhappy years of marriage.

It was so so bad that she jumped up and down in glee alone in her bathroom when she found out Greg was sterile. The last thing she wanted was to procreate with this man. She felt sorry for him, she is not a monster, but she was relieved. Why in the hell did she married him in the first place?

Ah, yes. To spite her father.

To get out of _THE_ Posen shadow she hated so much and start her own family. The problem was that, into the first week of marriage she realized she did not only disliked Greg, but also that she wasn´t sexually into it at all, because well, she liked women a little too much. She felt like an idiot. She could've married a woman but she didn't know, because she didn't allow herself to think about women like that.

Up until her marriage with Greg, everything was about business and how to piss off her father. So, she lost track of her own personal needs.

Greg worked as an executive in the publishing department at _Posen Media Enterprises_. He was a medium range business major with an Ms in Marketing. He was ' _good'_ at his job, he was 'somewhat' ok in the eyes and he liked Aubrey. A lot. He knew she was out of his league but for some reason, she chose him. And he wasn´t going to complain.

Her father found him unworthy of her, so that fueled Aubrey even more into pursuing something romantically with him.

After Aubrey´s father retired, Aubrey became chairwoman of the board and CEO of _PME_. She was also featured in _Fortune 500_ twice. She was number one in the Most powerful women category and number two in leaders under 40.

Not even that changed the fact that she was 32, unhappy…unsatisfied…and alone inside a marriage she didn't want to begin with.

Xxxx

So, this is where she is now, sitting across a gorgeous, olive skin beauty smiling at her in awe of Aubrey's classic beauty, today in fact she is looking even more chic and stoic than ever with and up do and huge pearls around her neck. Aubrey felt warm with desire and the wine wasn´t helping her at all. She couldn't take her eyes away from the woman in front of her. There is something there. She's almost forgotten where they are until loud laughs snap her out of her trance.

_Greg_.

Urgh.

They are having dinner with one of Greg´s potential client, and the woman, Shadia, was his date.

Aubrey is sitting here for support, she is Greg´s boss after all but she isn't talking much. She is annoyed at the chauvinistic jokes both men are sharing. She knows it's part of the job. Dealing with clients is a chameleonic job, you always have to like and agree to anything they say.

Shadia excuses herself to the ladies' room, and Aubrey takes this as an out of this conversation and says she is following.

The men are completely oblivious about their departure.

Shadia is the first one to enter the ladies room followed by Aubrey in just seconds. She is facing the mirror when she hears the lock click. She turns around and take a step back against the wall. Aubrey has this predatory look that make Shadia shiver. And in a few seconds after that thought Aubrey has her pinned against the wall kissing her with all she´s got.

_Finally_. _And it feels so good._

Aubrey is feeling a shit ton of emotions running through her head, and she sighs when Shadia starts to reciprocate with the same energy. She feels Shadia push her back a little. Then the realization of what just happened freaks Aubrey out and starts laughing almost manically stepping back.

Shadia watches her with amusement.

"Wow…what about Greg?" she said smirking at the blushing blonde.

"I…I woke up a week into my marriage and realized I liked girls in a way that isn't part time!" She lets out hurriedly and laughing.

And then Shadia is pulling her inside the handicap stall. Unzipping her dress, pulling her perfect up do so she can run her hand though her blonde silky hair, and Aubrey is just panting with her back against the wall while Shadia is making her feel like a woman for the first time in ages.

The olive skin beauty tries to muffle the blonde's moans with her left hand while her right one goes down making Aubrey feel lightheaded.

"Oh god!" Aubrey moans.

After a few ministrations, the blonde feels her eyes rolling all the way back in her head in extasy.

"Fuck yes mmm!"

Xxxxxx

After approximately 6 minutes, the girls return to their table. Aubrey with her hair loose and glowing and Shadia with a knowing sexy smirk.

"Your hair is all," Greg pointed at Aubrey "all messy, like you guys had a cat fight… miau" both men laugh.

Aubrey just roll her eyes but gives him a coy smile.

"Almost," Shadia said singsongingly. And Aubrey couldn't help but lick her lips at the memory.

"Just girl talk…Dear" Aubrey adds with a tone.

Steven, Shadias date looked funny at both girls. But quickly they change the subject and started talking about the market and different strategies until Aubrey proposes a toast because of one of the many sassy comments Shadia shares. They are on their third bottle of wine after all.

"…Then there is a time when they love us. And then hate us when we are dismissing those fucking crybabies, community college drop outs-" Greg comments. But Aubrey has had it.

"Oh my god Greg you are such a fucking elitist!" Aubrey says in a disdainful tone.

"What? Is true! Thy can't handle when shit goes wrong and you just have to use one brain cell to make a fucking dollar! Not that hard sweat heart!" replied dismissively.

"You are such a pig!" Aubrey said in disdain. _The nerve!_

"Oh no no, I don't see you complaining about all the cars and houses and all that shit you buy with the money I make!" He said smugly trying to maintain the image of a well put business man in front of his potential client. He needed to look powerful and successful. Besides, Steven doesn't know Aubrey is actually his boss.

"You know what?" Aubrey said fed up "She gave me more orgasms in a bathroom stall in 6 minutes than you in six fucking years!"

Silence.

"What the fuck?!" Greg asked in disbelief.

"I WAS SQUIRTING GREG!" she yelled standing up. She was done.

"Wha.." the words failing Greg. His dumb face was priceless.

Shadia blushing but proud sipping her wine.

Steven just sipping his wine "well…this is awkward,"

And Aubrey left. She heard a little bit of commotion and a table breaking but she didn't look back.

She pulled her phone out and dialed the one number she hated.

"Dad,"

" _Good evening Aubrey, what can I do for you?"_

"I need to talk to you, can I come over?"

" _Of course, I'm here for you"_

That took Aubrey by surprise. Since when is he this nice?

"Ok see you soon"

Xxxxx

Howard Posen opened the door of his fifth avenue penthouse to find a very confused Aubrey. She was looking at him like he has two heads.

"Come in, fancy a scotch?" he said.

"Yes, thank you." Aubrey responded always proper.

She plopped down on the couch, she reached down to take her heels off and then let her head fall back.

What a night.

"Here sweet heart, scotch, neat." Howard said handing the glass to Aubrey.

"What's with the pet names and being nice? You are freaking me out Dad," she saw hurt flash her father's eyes. But she didn't want to dwell on it.

Howard sat down and sighed "Well, since I retired I have had a lot of time, even more since your mother died," he said sadly "and I promised her I would try to make amends with you. I know I was an awful father figure to you Aubrey. I know. You mother reminded me whenever you and I had an argument. I am sorry I was so hard on you. And I have to admit that I treated you more like an employee than a daughter, goes to say I didn't treat my employees well either. That will follow me to the grave dear. But I do want to make amends honey. I want to be a dad. I want to go back to when we discussed books and did cross words puzzles,"

"So, you wanna go back to when I was in middle school?" She said with a scoff.

"I know I don't deserve much from you Aubrey. And that is my fault. But we can try. At least we can try and be civil…and I wouldn't mind if you decide to come for dinner sometime…you have your own side of the penthouse, your mother insisted when she got sick. It's still up," Howard finished hopeful.

Aubrey was weighing her options. She didn't want to go back to her town house while Greg was there. He has to kick him out first, though. If she was going to start a new relationship with her father, she needed to tell him the truth.

Here goes nothing.

So without a warning,

"Dad I'm gay,"

"Ok," Howard said unfazed.

"Ok? Ok, what? Ok do you still want me around? Or Ok this is more of a disappointment than marrying Greg?" Aubrey said aggressively.

"Ok as in I don't care because your mother might've hinted that information at me some time ago."

"Mom knew?! How?"

"Mothers often know better honey,"

"And you are ok with it?"

"More than ok. Honey I know you married that bastard just to spite me… He will never be good for you. And I'm not talking wealth here. You deserve someone smarter, someone interesting, someone who's seen the world, someone who can challenge you. Greg doesn't check any of those boxes. He is not even good looking!" Howard chuckled.

Aubrey was in shock.

"But you didn't say anything! You just asked me to send his lawyer a prenup…"

"Oh, yes. It crossed my mind you see. To stop everything. Be the tyrant that prohibited you from getting married. But I know you more than you give me credit for. I knew that if I told you not to marry him you would've torn the prenup just to defy me and I wanted to keep you safe."

"You have a point there…" she chuckled.

"So, what is this about Honey, you came here for something specific."

"I…well… I was having dinner with Greg and one of his clients… and well, something happened between me and his clients date… and I couldn't help myself and I basically yelled at Greg in front of the whole restaurant that I screwed his clients date in the ladies' room… I'm sure I'll be on page six by tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know before it blows. And I need a lawyer nonaffiliated with the company. I want a divorce." Howard nodded.

"First of all, thank you for coming to me. I will get in contact with Jenkins son, he is young but sharp. And about what some tabloids may say…Honestly my darling, I don't give a fuck. I stop giving a fuck since your mom died. You can do whatever you want as long as it makes you happier and better."

"Thanks dad. It did feel good," Howard smiled knowingly "Shadia and snapping at Greg…"

Both father and daughter laughed together for the first time in decades.

Xxxx

The morning after, Aubrey decided to go for a run through central park to clear her mind and eliminate any traces of alcohol in her system. Father and daughter stayed up drinking scotch and catching up. It felt normal. She felt good.

"Aubrey Posen" she said though her Bluetooth speaker without looking.

"' _I SQUIRTED, GREG' You naughty girl Posen! I'm sure you are banned from that restaurant,"_

"Good morning to you too Troll, what can I do for you?" She chuckled out of breath.

" _Oh god. Are you still with that chick? You sound…"_

"Out of breath? I'm running you perv. What do you want?!"

" _Nothing in particular…I just want to know if you are ok you know? You came out dude…publicly…I suck as a friend, I didn't know, sorry."_

Aubrey's heart felt warm at that admission.

"I'm actually good. Thanks for worrying Beca. That's nice of you. And I didn't tell anyone before so…don't feel bad."

" _Yeah, ok well, we are friends. And Chloe is away so I felt it was my duty to check on you."_

"Pussy, you are just afraid she'll kick your ass,"

" _What? No! But, whatever!"_ Beca said exasperated.

"Thank you, any way, you are a good friend Beca Mitchell."

" _Yeah yeah. So, call me if you need anything ok? Chloe gets back next week. We should meet,"_

"I'd like that very much,"

" _Ok cool! See you then! And I'm here Bree,"_

"I know Becs, thank you."

Xxxxx

A couple of weeks later Aubrey finally met with Greg and their lawyers to settle the divorce. It was simple, but Greg was being difficult. Aubrey knew this will happen so she talked to her lawyer about what things she can give Greg so he signs.

The meeting was about to start when Howard Posen came through the door with his lawyer, Amy Hobart, the actual head of legal of PME.

Aubrey looked puzzled by this. She was about to ask when her father shake his head. Both Him and Amy sat down next to Aubrey.

"Ok, let's begin," The secretary pressed play on the recorder "I'm Andrew Jenkins I am Miss Posen's lawyer, from our part there's nothing to add because Mr. Greg Atkins signed a Prenupcial agreement,"

"There is a prenup?" Greg's lawyer asked incredulously.

"She cheated! She is an adulterer!" Greg exclaimed "The prenup doesn't matter it was on the news! She humiliated me in public!"

"We are all aware of that detail Mr. Atkins, but the prenup you signed didn't protected you from that. It protects my client. And the humiliation part, well, my client is sorry for that."

"You didn't read the prenup?!" Greg's lawyer hushed.

"I don't remember! It was six years ago!"

"Well, since my client is sorry for what transpired in such public place, she is offering a couple of things just for your signature,"

"You want to buy my dignity! I won't sign anything Aubrey!" Aubrey sighed.

"Greg, just sign the papers." It was all Aubrey said before her dad interfered.

"Gregory, you better sign boy."

"What? So now you both get along? Did you resolve your daddy issues already?!"

"Gregory, sign the papers or else…" Howard said losing her patience.

"What are you going to do old man?"

"Amy," Howard pointed at the file Amy was holding.

"Ohhh yeee, look mate, or Gregory or whatever. You see, in these papers there's proof you have been trading information with 'Ackerman & Mc Queen' our direct competitor in publishing. More specifically, you were selling authors under our radar. That's until your assistant called me because she didn't want to get dragged." Amy said like it was nothing "oh! That was off the record…woops" she added.

"You BASTARD! And you wanted me to feel guilty?! And to think I was going to let you have the townhouse and the Yacht! Fuck you, mediocre asshole!"

Greg's lawyer was shaking his head. "Just signed or you could get sued and go to jail. It's not worth it"

Greg swallowed hard.

"And you are fire by the way," Aubrey added standing up. "I need to get out of here,"

Howard too, stood up sending a glare towards Greg who was about to cry. "Amy, Andrew, take it from here. Thank you both."

Xxxxx

It had been weeks since she came out to…well…Manhattan. She needed to get the hell away. She was sick of sending out statements about her outburst and she was tired; extremely tired. She asked her dad to cover for her at the office. Who´s better than the former CEO. And he said he was bored.

Win win.

It was settled. She was leaving for a long and much needed vacation. She rented a small cottage inside a Tuscan Villa, more specific in Chianti. It was called _Villa Radda_ and she hoped for it to be her new safe heaven.

She was good to go. Bags packed enough for two weeks, maybe three. She was checking her purse to make sure her passport was there when her driver knocked letting her know it was time. An hour later she was getting out of the SUV inside the private tarmac at JFK, the PME jet was ready to go. Inside she was welcome by the pilots and the crew with a champagne flute. She plopped down on her seat getting comfortable when she felt movement behind her.

"What are you doing here Jessica?"

"Oh me? Mmm…I mmm…" She just smiled.

"I gave you like three weeks off. I don't need you around Jess,"

"Oh I know boss, sorry. I´m just tagging along for the ride to Florence. After that I´m back packing with my girlfriend! Hope you don't mind" she said excitedly.

"Oh wow. Not at all, I didn't know you had a girlfriend" Aubrey with a hint of guilt. Jessica has been her personal assistant for almost four years.

"Yeah, we are celebrating our third anniversary in Paris!"

"Paris is lovely, send me the dates of your stay in Paris, so I can treat you girls with dinner at Alain´s restaurant,"

"Like _Alain Ducasse_? Michelin star chef Alain Ducasse?"

"Yes! You will love it! And use your corporate credit card and treat yourself and your girlfriend with something nice to wear. I figure you packed only the essentials."

"Her name is Ashley," She said dreamily "And Aubrey, this is too much."

"Nonsense. I know i´ve been super hard on you, because I´m a bitch and we work together all day every day. I don't know how you don't hate me. And if you do, please don't tell me. But that´s the old me, the new me wants to be better and happier. I´m starting with you!"

"Wow, ok…cool! Thanks!"

After the regulatory safety instructions were given both women decided to nap.

Xxxx

Hours later they were saying goodbye at the terminal. Aubrey ready to hop into the SUV that would take her to her final destination. And Jessica already bouncing in excitement just see her girlfriend.

"This is it, have fun Jess, and be careful please. Use the card ok!"

"Will do boss, you too. You deserve this vacay"

"True that" both women giggled.

Xxxxxx

The sun was already setting when she arrived. The view from the villa was stunning. Just breath taking. Her driver took the bags to her cottage, and announced she had to go to the main house to sign the log book. She bid him goodbye starting her way through the small path. She opened the slightly ajar door.

"Hello!" she called.

After a few minutes a kind looking older woman came to view.

"Buonasera! Io sono Nina la governante! Benvenuta a Villa Radda! Devi essere Miss Posen,"

"Buonasera Nina, Io…mmm, come si dice, il mio italiano non è buono," She giggled.

"No worries, I learn English. La Bimba is the perfect teacher,"

"La Bimba?" She asked while signing her name.

"Yes, the owner. She lives here. lei è una ragazza molto bella!" She winked at Aubrey _. What?_

"Oh ok, I will love to meet her sometime. I´m going to bed now. Long flight," she gestured with her hands. Nina nodded.

"La colazione inizia alle 7, fino alle 11. Preferences? Eggs, bread?"

"Surprise me Nina," She smiled.

"Va bene. Buona notte bella! Ci vediamo domani."

"Buona notte!" Aubrey left the main house.

Xxxx

" _Dirty babe…you see these shackles, baby i´m your slave I´ll let you whip me if I misbehave…mmm"_

Emily sang picking fresh flowers from her garden for the breakfast table. She entered the kitchen through the patio looking for her favorite vase, it was a red Murano glass vase her Nonna left her among other things. She reached up the cupboard without any hustle to take the vase. She arranged the flowers until she was satisfied.

"Beautiful!" She squealed. Resuming her singing.

She has been doing this for the past nine years. First couple of years with her Nonna, and after her passing, she kept doing it as a morning ritual. One of many.

She set the flowers on the table and then went out for her morning swim. She usually swims for thirty minutes while Nina makes breakfast, but today she indulges a little bit. She stayed fifteen minutes more. It was a gorgeous day. After swimming came yoga. She was up in her room taking off her swimsuit. She grabbed her matt and placed it in the middle of the balcony that overlooked the pool and the vast green land of Chianti. She started her routine. Her third morning ritual.

Naked yoga.

The perks of living in the middle of nowhere.

She was twenty minutes into her routine, she was doing the half moon pose when she opened her eyes finding a blonde lady looking right back at her in shock.

Emily lost her footing and fell on her side. "Shiiit" she groaned "oh god I think I broke a rib…goddam" she whined and then realized the new guest just watched her completely naked.

Nina came running through the door after hearing the ruckus from the kitchen.

"I´m ok Nin, I got distracted…" she said while covering herself with her matt. Nina just laughed at her.

"I change diaper, nothing new, just bigger" she turned around laughing at the girl. "come down for icepack. And put clothes on Bimba"

"ok ok. I´ll be down in a minute." She laid back on the floor again "Oh my stars, she saw everything!" Emily exclaimed mortified.

Xxxxx

"Sorry Miss Aubrey, la Bimba è molto clumsy," Nina said entering the kitchen, taking the icepack from the fridge. "I was taking your breakfast to you because you are guest,"

"Oh Nina, that's so kind, but I'm fine here. Is she ok?" Aubrey asked concerned pointing to the roof.

"Yes yes. I have frittata, fresh fruit and bread, help yourself to anything," Nina said word for word.

"Sounds yummy! Thank you." Aubrey took a seat on the table, she leaned in trying to smell the flowers. The arrangement was beautiful. She pulled her phone from her pants out just to check her email. Maybe her dad needed her.

She felt some movement in front of her and looked up. She spotted a very embarrassed girl wearing a white tank top and overall jeans. Said girl was gorgeous. Aubrey was finding it hard to communicate, which was too odd for her.

The tall brunet decided to break the ice. "Hi! I'm Emily Junk! Welcome to _Villa Radda_ " She said with a perfect Italian accent.

"Hello! Aubrey Posen. Nice…meeting you," Aubrey said extending her hand to Emily. As soon as their hands touched, Emily felt a spark she´s never felt before. They locked eye briefly and shared a smile.

Emily retreated her hand to grab the icepack pressing it against her left side. "Sorry about earlier… I totally forgot we had guests."

"oh no! I am the one sorry, I feel like I distracted you. Are you ok? I wanted to run up, but Nina stopped me,"

"thank god" Emily breathed "I tend to forget I rent this place sometimes. You are actually the only one that has ever seen me like that. People hiding in Tuscany normally wake up later,"

"Who says I'm hiding?" Aubrey teased.

"Sorry," Emily blushed again.

"Its fine, my schedule is pretty tight, I normally wake up at dawn…so I didn't want the jet lag to affect me. Its been a while since a did yoga. You practice daily?" Aubrey said while helping herself with some frittata.

"Yeah, Flowers, swimming and yoga, that´s what I do in the mornings" Emily took a seat across Aubrey.

"The flowers are beautiful, the smell is just wonderful,"

"I know right!" Emily felt kind of giddy. It was weird. The feeling setting in her stomach was almost foreign. "Hey, maybe we can do yoga together… fully dressed of course" She said chuckling and earning a laugh from the blonde.

"I would really like that," Aubrey beamed making Emily blush, yet again.

"Bimba," Nina called "Vado in citta fino allá Domenica! Voui che parti qualcosa?"

"No, grazie Nina, sto bene!" Emily answered perfectly. "Aubrey do you need anything from the city? Nina is heading to Florence for the rest of the week," She whisper to Aubrey.

"No no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Aubrey said feeling her tummy flutter at the smile Emily gave her.

"Bene. Food in fridge, take care Bimba! Ci vediamo alla Domenica Ragazzi!" Nina said loudly.

"Bye Nin!" Emily responded-

"Ci vediamo Nina, grazie per la colazione!" Aubrey said loudly enough to be heard outside.

"You speak Italian?" Emily asked intrigued.

"I try. But I suck. I´m fluent in Spanish and French though, " she said before taking a bit off the frittata. "Oh my goodness…this is…" the blonde said moaning.

"Pure perfection?" Emily added with a smirk.

"Yes! Oh my god, so good!"

"Nina is awesome. And her food is just the best."

"You live here alone?"

"Mmmm" Emily nodded while chewing a piece of bread.

"wow, don't you get bored sometimes?"

"Here? Never. I can be myself. I can´t imagine doing naked yoga in my apartment back in soho. Nosy neighbors…and my apartment was on the third floor, so…"

"You are a New Yorker!"

"Guilty!" Emily said raising her hands "I lived there until…" Emily didn't like talking about what transpired between her and her dad so she deflected "Until I came here to study art…I´m a painter and a sculptress"

Aubrey knew there was more to that story, but she didn't want to pry. She barely knows the girl. She was impressed nonetheless.

"Wow, that is amazing! Do you share your work?"

"Yeah, sometimes I send my things to a gallery in downtown Florence. The rest is spread around this house," she added timidly.

Aubrey looked around. And wow. She was enthralled. This girl was freaking talented.

"How old are you Emily, if you don't mind me asking,"

"Twenty-nine. I´ve been here almost eleven years." She said with a sad tone.

"You are basically Italian! That's nice!"

"Well, I am…actually… My father is Italian. Mom American. This was my Nonna´s house. She left it to me,"

Aubrey picked up the different tone used for her father.

"You two were close? You and your Nonna?" Emily smiled widely.

"Yeah. She was my favorite person in the whole world. She was an artist too. She was so supportive of my decisions. That's one of the many reasons I moved here."

"She sounds like a such a cool grandma," Aubrey smiled leaning a little so she could squeeze Emily´s arm. Making the younger girl smile.

Xxxxxxxx

Aubrey was spending her days lounging at the pool or taking walks around the vineyard around the villa. She couldn´t remember a time when she felt so at ease. There was something in the air that soothed her soul.

There was something else though. _Someone_ else, to be precise. She feels so at home with Emily.

The girl told her she could disappear if she wanted to be alone. But funny enough, Aubrey wanted the opposite of that. She wanted to spend as much time possible with her talking about art, and their respective trips around the world and Emily´s weird taste in movies. She wanted to know everything about the girl.

She felt a connection and she´d be damned if she let the possibility of something beautiful pass by. One failed relationship and almost seven years of misery were enough.

"What do you think? Lasagna or Carbonara?" Emily asked.

It was Aubrey´s second week there, and Nina was once again gone for the weekend leaving both girls to fend for themselves.

"uhmm, tough…but I´m starving so…Carbonara!"

"Good call. I'm on it!" Emily said opening the cupboards to retrieve a pan and some spaghetti.

"I'll open some wine and watch you cook, since you never let me!" the blonde said almost offended.

"Shush. I love to cook, and you are here on vacation. Its part of the package deal," the tall brunet winked while chopping some guanciale.

"Really? What else is in said package? I didn't read the brochure…" she flirted lightly but enough to make Emily lose her focus and cutting her finger.

"Shit!" Em shrieked.

"Emily! Oh my god! Here," Aubrey jumped to aid the girl, passing her finger under the tap. "let me get the first aid kit"

"Bathroom, under the sink," the blonde sprinted to action, returning less than a minute later.

"It will sting but is necessary, sorry," she swaps a little bit of alcohol to clean the wound the best she could, she felt Emily hiss. She then proceeded to wrap Emily´s index with some gauze.

They were so close in distance that the blonde noticed that Emily had a tiny tear on her cheek which Aubrey wiped off softly. "You are going to be ok, Em" She said kissing her cheek…and then her fingers. She felt the tall girl's breath hitch. They moved closer.

Just one inch closer and she could kiss her.

But, just then, Aubrey´s phone broke their bubble. "dammit" she mumbled.

Emily smiled softly at her "You should get it, it's the first time I hear it…must be important"

"You are probably right. It may be my father," Aubrey grabbed her phone from the table, "Yup, my dad" she swiped to answer.

"Hi, dad, everything ok?"

" _Hello, sweet heart. Just wanted to check on you…"_ Aubrey smiled " _I know you are trying to disconnect but I´m still your father…everything ok?"_

"Yes daddy," now it was Howards time to smile "everything here is amazing," she added looking at a blushing Emily "Just wonderful…I may not want to go back…" she finishes teasingly.

" _uhm…one would think you've met someone…and by your tone that someone is right there, so just answer these yes or no's for me,"_

"Ok, shoot," she said amused.

" _Is she smart?"_

"Yes! Way too."

" _Is she challenging you?"_

"Daily, yes."

" _Is she interesting?"_

"So much, yes."

" _Is she well-traveled?"_

"More than us combine, yes."

" _She knows you like her?"_

"No…maybe yes…I don't know…" She smiled at Emily again, the girl was finishing dinner effortlessly with only one hand. "Daddy, dinner is ready. Call me next week?"

" _I will honey, enjoy dinner. And be happy."_

"Thank you, take care." Aubrey said hanging up. She looked down at the table and her mouth watered. "This looks so good Em. I think I've gain like five pounds since I got here," She said reaching for her glass of wine.

"I don't know, I think you look hotter," the younger girl said realizing what she just spilled. "Shoot, sorry…You- you look great…" Emily reached out for her wine glass.

It only made Aubrey grin.

"You are cute. And thank you…"

"Welcome…so, your dad hu? You too close?"

"Smooth Emily," Aubrey chuckled. "but to answer your question. We reconnected just before my divorce,"

Emily choked a little. "You were married?" she stumbled with her words.

"I-I, yes. I was married for almost seven years to a man I didn't like. I was unhappy and a few weeks ago… I acted on an impulse and I cheated…I know that was wrong-"

"I'm not judging Bree, promise." Aubrey smiled at her continuing her story while they continue eating. Emily giggled when Aubrey showed her the page six piece.

"That's when I reach out to my dad…and he happened to be ok with me being gay" Aubrey noticed Emily's shoulder tense "and everything… I lost seven years of my life just because I was mad at him…how idiotic is that?"

"I don't think it was idiotic… sometimes you have to make a decision...maybe it wasn't the wisest but that's life…I believe you always get second chances, so don´t beat yourself up. You are still young,"

"You are too kind…Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah, I mean after what you just told me, go ahead,"

"Why didn't you go back to New York after finishing college? I mean the art scene there is massive…"

Emily grimaced a little before taking a swig from her drink. Aubrey frowned at her reaction. "You don't have to tell me…"

"I…My father…I wasn't …Sorry…" the younger girl said shaking her head.

"Emily,"

"No no…I'm ok. It's just I haven't talked about it for a while…Eleven years to be exact. I applied to _Parsons_ to study art. I got in with a full ride. Not that I needed it…You see,Aubrey, my family is quite wealthy. My real name is Emilia Bianchi Junk," Aubrey's mouth hit the floor.

"Like the-the bikes?"

"Like the bikes, yes. My father is one of the " _heirs_ ", he was sent to the states just for school, he was supposed to return to Milan to work at the factory, but he stayed, met my mom, they came back to Italy for a while, had me and had my brother but then my Nonno decided to give him the reigns of the US side, so we moved…. Everything was great until the parson's letter came. He was disappointed. He wanted me to step up, and be the first Bianchi woman to work at the factory… But I didn't like it. He was reluctant at first, but he let me be. In my first semester…I met this girl… She was cute, and really nice, we clicked… I brought her home for my moms' birthday…that was the worst idea i´ve ever had in my life…" Emily was pouring years of bottle up feelings to Aubrey…it hurt but she was starting to feel lighter "My mom was ok…my brother couldn't care less…But my Father…He was so out of it. Italians…we have a temper…but I never saw it coming down like it did. He called me every name in the book…´A painter I can handle, but not a dyke´ he said…I packed whatever was left in my room at my family home… his last words to me were to leave and never come back. I went back to my apartment and never looked back."

"Em…I´m so sorry you had to go through that….is not fair…" Aubrey said trying to be calm, but failing. She was hurting for the young girl.

"It´s fine… really…I finished my first semester and applied for a transfer to Florence… My grandma was living here because she hated Milan…so she was close…She left me everything she own. Even her shares which I sold a few years back. I don't want anything to do with that company."

"I feel like I just ruined our dinner," the blonde said with guilt.

"Nonsense! I am fine, really Aubrey. Why don't we go outside, we´ll do the dishes later, ok? I feel like star gazing tonight,"

Emily stood up, reaching for the blonde's hands.

"ok, I'd like that…lead the way,"

Xxxxx

"I like your name," Aubrey said after being silent for a while watching the stars. The silence was comfortable, both girls relaxing, but the blonde felt the need to tell her.

"What?" Emily said turning her body, supporting her head against her hand.

Aubrey mimicked the position looking straight into Emily's eyes. "I said I like your name…Emilia, It is beautiful. Emily too, I get it goes better with your moms last name…I don't know what I'm saying," she finished shyly. It made Emily giggle. What a cute sound it was.

"Thank you, it was my nonna´s name too, well…one of the four," She laughed

"Well it is beautiful,"

"Maybe someday, when I get married…If I get married, I'll go back to Emilia."

"Sounds like a good plan…can I say something though,"

"yeah,"

"Your father is missing out. You are such an amazing woman. So passionate, so smart…so beautiful…who wouldn't want you around? Regardless of preferences or whatever…I think your father is a moron,"

In that moment Emily realized she couldn't keep it inside anymore. Since the first time she locked eyes with Aubrey she felt a pull towards the blonde she never felt before. It was intoxicating. And the more time they spent together was only increasing her desire towards her. Aubrey was everything she was looking for.

So she kissed her. Slowly, taunting…holding on like her life depended on it. Until she pushed back, nervously. Expecting the worse.

"I'm sorry…I-" Aubrey shushed her with her fingers.

"Don't tell me you didn't meant to," she said softly.

"I don't want to make things awkward," the girl said feeling her chest constrict.

"Well, it´s not…I'm glad you made the first move,"

"the what-mmm"

Her words were swallowed by Aubrey's lips. This kiss was different from the first one. Both women were sure with their movements, they couldn't get enough of each other. Aubrey felt the need to feel Emily closer so she pushed the girl on her back so she can straddle her. She was feeling every inch of Emily against her.

The younger girl was holding onto Aubrey desperately, grabbing her hips and then her back, dipping her hands inside Aubrey's shorts. Aubrey rocked a little against Emily, making the brunet moan so sensually, Aubrey had to pull apart to see her.

Darkened eyes locked with desire.

Emily then, pulled Aubrey back down resuming their kiss.

She then latched onto the blonde's neck devouring it, making Aubrey whimper.

"Oh god Em,"

The girl was on a mission. She ripped the blondes blouse hearing a gasp from her. Aubrey brought her hands to Emily's head, scratching her scalp softly.

Emily was having her way with her. The latter brought them to a sitting position. There was no space between them. Emily's face between her breasts felt like heaven.

This is what she was missing out. The tenderness. The passion.

The fire.

She never wanted this to end.

Ever.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I've never done that," Emily exhale with satisfaction. "Holy molly,"

Aubrey plopped down next to her with a slight thud.

"Had sex? Hard to believe honey mmmm" she chuckled making Emily giggle.

"Not that, obviously… I've never made love under the stars…" the girl said shyly.

Love.

That was her missing piece.

Aubrey turned to cuddle next to Emily draping her arm and leg around the taller girl. She kissed her cheek, then her neck.

"And I've never made love to anyone before,"

Emily turned her head to look at Aubrey and saw the truth in her eyes.

"If you let me… I can be your first and-and your last," Emily expressed shyly. "I know its way to soon…but but…you can't deny there is something here…I-"

"Emilia," Aubrey said smiling while her finger graced Emily´s profile "You are my missing piece…and yes, it is soon but don't you get a feeling of _when you know, you just know_?"

"Yeah…kind of what I'm feeling now…" She smiled but then it faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"You are leaving…"

"In two weeks probably…" Aubrey added. "I could extend my stay"

Emily sighed.

"Sorry I brought it up…I feel I just kill the mood,"

"Em, look at me… you didn't. it's a completely rational thought. And we should talk about it….but…"

"But?"

"We are naked and outside…and it´s getting chilly…lets go inside…" the blonde said standing up. She pulled a groaning Emily from the ground.

"Kay fine…lets go to my room…that way we can do some naked yoga in the morning," She winked.

"You are terrible,"

"Sometimes," she said pulling Aubrey closer giving her a soft kiss.

xxxxxxxxx

That night was the beginning of an amazing relationship. Aubrey managed to stay three more weeks but, still, time was an issue. Aubrey had to go back to New York and get her affairs in order. Her job, her house…her life. She was suffering in silence. She didn't want Emily to notice. But unbeknownst to her, Emily was doing the exact same thing.

They were happy, but it felt stiff. Nina picked up on the mood quickly. She was so happy for Emily. God knows it had been awhile since the girl went on a date… or had sex for that matter. So she was very proud. But, she knew both girls where having some internal battles and didn't want the other to know. So she did what she thought was best.

"Sto partendo, sto andando a vivere in Firenze," Nina said nonchalantly while drying a dish. Emily choked on a piece of bread.

"WHAT?" She yelled with wide eyes. "You can't move out!"

"And why is that?" Nina said challenging her.

"Because... because," Emily said standing up from the table. She started pacing and stuttering words. "Because I need you! And-and renting out the cottage was your idea you-you run this place. You can't leave!"

"that is it?" Nina smiled.

"what? Why are you doing this! Ne non capisco perché! Non ti importa di me?" Emily said on the verge of tears.

"No no. Do not put words nella mia bocca. Sit, I say this in English so you understand,"

Emily sat down reluctantly.

"Va bene. You know I leave Villa for la città every week," Emily nodded "and you do ok, no?" Emily nodded again sniffling a bit "You know what I do?" Emily shakes her head. "I visit boyfriend"

"WHAT?" Emily jumped from her chair.

"Siediti, Emilia!"

"Mi dispiace Nina, go on"

"I meet boyfriend there because he can't move up here and I can't move there. So, we meet every week. But I am old, Bimba, coming and going is tired. So I move."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You can go to America…,"

"you know I can't…"

"New York is big city… I google" that earned Nina a smile from Emily.

"Nina…"

"Bimba…"

"I need to meet your boyfriend first…and I'm sorry…I feel so selfish… keeping you all to myself"

"You are not. But you have to talk to miss Aubrey. And no, it is not too soon. You are good together. Anyone with eyes can tell,"

"What if it was for the time being…and she doesn't want me for real? She is packing right now and she hadn't said anything else."

"Have you?"

"I hate that your English is so good now."

"my boyfriend is british," Nina said cheekily.

"Oh my god"

Xxxxxx

Aubrey was sobbing back in her room at the cottage. She went from being a cold-hearted woman who hated her father and gutless CEO to a mush of a person because of Emily Junk. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask Emily to come to New York. Emily hated it there. But she couldn't move here either, she had a job to do. Maybe long distance…she has a jet after all…

That thought brought back a wave of tears. It wouldn't work. Long distance is too hard. And she was a busy woman. The time difference was going to be an issue too. It didn't matter. She was leaving in a matter of hours.

"Fuck! Fuck my life! The moment I find happiness…Fuuuck!" she slumped down onto the carpet.

"Aubrey!" Emily yelled as soon as she saw Aubrey laying down on the floor. "Aubrey are you ok?" she kneeled down bring her up to hug her. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you…" she said crying. "I don't want to lose what we have,"

"I don't want to either…You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't want you to go… but I understand… I really do… maybe," Emily said getting emotional.

"don't say long distance… however close we may be, there would be an ocean between us and I want you with me. Next to me!"

"Aubrey…I can't…"

"I know…I won't ask you either. This sucks so much,"

They were holding each other so tight. Neither one of them wanting to let go. It image was heart breaking.

"I know you don't want long distance…but…can we just…stay in touch? Please? Maybe you can come back for a holiday… or something…" Emily said with so much hope.

"Em…"

"Please…Just,"

"I'm sorry…If I could move…I would… you need to know that," Aubrey whispered.

"Deep down I know that…but that doesn't make it any less painful,"

"I know…" Aubrey turned her body so she could look at Emily. Sweet Emily. She caressed her face. Moving a strand of brunet hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful, so talented, so smart. So perfect."

"I'm not-"

"To me, you are. You were the last thing I expected from this holiday. Em, you are my missing piece. But the only thing I can promise is that I'll visit you whenever I can ok?"

"I-" Emily tried, but was shushed by Aubrey's lips. It was soft at first, but it became desperate. Both girls were eager to show how much they meant to each other. They weren't backing up. There were hands everywhere. What started with soft caresses intensified into hard touches. Grasping, holding, undressing. Emily lay down pulling Aubrey against her. If this was their last time together, she was going to make it count.

Xxxxxx

Its been three months.

Three agonizing months for Aubrey Posen.

She kept replaying her last day with Emily every single day. She couldn't sleep at night. She was always in a mood. Just texting Emily wasn't cutting it. She yearned for the younger girls touch. This was harder than she thought it would be.

But the hardest part was, not being able to tell Emily what she really felt.

That she loves her. Like crazy.

xxxxx

With the help of her father, Aubrey managed to find and move to a new place. She didn't want anything to remind her of Greg. She even trade cars. But she felt like a machine, she run out of tears and stayed at her dads even if she had her things sorted, she didn't want to be alone. Her father was worried.

He thought Aubrey would just follow her heart for once. He felt responsible for her daughter not being able to detach herself from work to follow what apparently was the love of her life.

He had to do something.

Xxxxxx

The ride was silent. Not unpleasant, but silent. She was a nervous wreck.

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do something like this. To leave all her things behind.

Her life.

_Ah, yes._

Love.

She manned up for love.

"We are here," the voice next to her brought her back.

"Sorry, I just spaced out…Thank you," She smiled shyly.

"Go get what you came here for,"

"I will,"

She got out of the car, and walk up a few stairs. She was standing in front a really nice red door with a brass lion knocker.

Here goes nothing.

She knocked three times.

A few seconds later, the door swung open "Dad, use the doorbell like a normal person, would you?" Aubrey said in a hurry and annoyed tone. She didn't even look, she just turned her body indicating "her father" to follow her. But no one did.

She stopped abruptly.

Her body shivered.

That scent.

"Ciao bellissima, come stai?"

That voice.

"Gonna let me in? oooor?" Emily asked. She dropped her bag just in time to catch Aubrey in the air.

"You are here, you are here!" The blonde started peppering kisses all over Emily's face, making her giggle. Aubrey´s legs rounded Emily's waist leaving no space between. She kissed her, she kissed her hard. Three months was way too long. "You are here! I can't believe you are here! How? Why?" she said pulling back a little.

"Uhm…nothing…I just love you…and you do anything for the people you love. Even more for the person you are in love with…and you know…I can paint anywhere…"

"You love me." Aubrey said grinning.

"Yeah…something like that" Emily said grinning back.

"But…how did you find me?"

"Well…your dad called,"

"He did what?" Emily let Aubrey down. The latter hold her hand bringing her into the living room.

"He called and told me that I should come back to New York. That I had nothing to worry about because he had taken care of things,"

"What things?"

"He talked to my dad,"

"Oh my god! Emily I'm sorry! How dare him meddle like that!"

"Hey hey! No…its ok…He actually did me a solid," Emily smiled "My father called me…He apologized, he said he was unfair to me. And that he misses me. And my mom, after your dad talked to him, threatened him with filing for a divorce," she chuckled. "Your dad is awesome."

"He is… I'm so happy for you baby," they shared a soft kiss. "what about Nina and the villa?"

"She's fine…she moved to Florence to be with her English boyfriend. And the villa…well we have to go once in a while to check on it…you know my naked yoga and stuff…." They both laugh "So I have something to ask you," the younger girl added.

"What?" Aubrey said moving to straddle Emily.

"May I take you out on a date?"

"Yes, you may." The blonde giggle.

"I love you, so much Aubrey."

"I love you too Emilia," She kissed her one more time "my missing piece."

The End.


End file.
